Black Market
by Airashii Yui
Summary: There's this new place called 'Black Market' and it's been the buzz of the whole school! Miyu goes there and buys a spell book... What for? It's not for love, but something else...


**Hiya people! This is my 2****nd**** story for Daa! Daa! Daa! **

**So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**~_Black Market~_

Once again, a bright sunny Monday morning has filled the town of Heiomachi. Wanya woke up early and cooked the family's breakfast: eggs, toast, and tea as usual. Ruu kept Wanya company in the kitchen. It was 8:20 and the daily rampage began.

"Kanata! Why didn't you wake me, you idiot!"

"You can't tell me what to do! You can't rely on me always!"

"Yeah, you're right. 'Cuz you're irresponsible!"

"Why you—"

The two aliens stared at them with confusion. Ruu almost cried. Wanya tried to stop them.

"Stop it you two. You're making Ruu cry. Act responsible once in awhile!"

"I'm sorry Wanya, Ruu. It's because of his royal jerk here."

"Not my fault that this klutz blames me for not waking her up."

Miyu and Kanata avoided each other's gaze to prevent them from fighting. After breakfast, they left.

_~Lunch~_

"Ne, Miyu. There's this new place called 'Black Market'. Wanna check it out after school?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. It's full of black magic, spells, haunted rides and an eerie aura fills the place." Nanami pointed out.

"Oooh. Black Market huh? It sounds like a ghost town full of black magic. Okay! I'll go with you guys!"

"Great! Let's all meet at Heiomachi park after school. I also invited Nozomu, Chris and Santa. I think Kanata-kun was also invited by Santa." Nanami said.

_~After School~_

"Oi, Kanata. Have you heard of the Black Market?" Miyu asked him as they walked home.

"Yeah. We're going after school, right?"

"Yep. Let's invite Ruu-kun and Wanya!"

"Whatever."

_~Saionji Temple~_

"Ruu, Wanya! We're home!"

"Welcome back Miyu-san, Kanata-san." Wanya greeted them.

"Oi, Wanya. There's this Black Market place filled with black magic, food stalls, ghost rides and it has an eerie aura all over! It gives you goose bumps. We thought that you might want to come along. Besides, there'll be lots of _miterashi dangos _there." Miyu persuaded Wanya.

"M-Miterashi Dango!??" Wanya asked with stars in his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"Ruu-chama! Let's go and get dressed! Kanata-san, Miyu- san, please get dressed **A.S.A.P.**!" Wanya said as he grabbed Ruu and went to the other room. Miyu and Kanata went to their rooms and got changed.

_~Black Market~_

"Wow, there are so many food stalls and entertainment here!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey, how about we go to the '_Haunted Hotel_' first?" Santa suggested.

Miyu turned slowly to look at Santa in fright. "_H-Haunted Hotel?_"

"Yeah."

"You know, where ghosts try to scare you." Kanata replied.

"I-I know what a haunted hotel is Kanata! You and your big ego!" Miyu shouted at Kanata.

"So, you're not scared to go in?" Kanata asked with an evil smirk.

"No I am not! In fact, let's all go there now!" Miyu said as she walked madly towards the entrance.

"How many, ma'am?" the employee asked.

"8 tickets please!"

"Here you go, please divide into 2 groups."

Group #1: Chris, Nozomu, Wanya, Ruu and Momoka

Group #2: Miyu, Kanata, Nanami, Aya, Santa

"See Kanata? I'm not scared. Don't worry, I'll protect you." But deep down, she was shivering like crazy. You can hear proof in Miyu's voice.

"Next group may enter."

Kanata and the rest of his group entered. Miyu made sure she that she would stay in the middle of the group until the exit. She wanted to take the risk so she can prove to Kanata she is no coward.

"**AAAAAAAHHH!"**

"**EEEEK!!"**

_~Minutes Later~_

"T-That wasn't so bad." Miyu said, her voice shaking.

"Wasn't so bad huh? You were holding me all the time." Kanata teased. Suddenly, a flash entered the scene. They felt a dark aura behind them. Chris had another one of her one-person plays.

"Miyu: Oh Kanata, I'm scared!

Kanata: its okay Miyu, I'm here.

Then they hug and kiss in the dark AAAAAHHHH!!! I CANNOT ACCEPT THAT!!"

Chris lifted an electric post when Kanata stopped her by holding her shoulders.

"Oh my, look at what I've done!" Chris took her toolbox and fixed the electric post. As the gang went to several booths, Miyu found a thin spell book.

"Would you like to buy that, young lady?" an old woman asked her.

"What is it?" Miyu asked out of curiosity.

"It's a spell book full of good, useful spells. Not bad ones though. If you like someone, this book can be very useful."

"I'll buy it, miss!"

As the gang went home, Miyu scanned the book and found a spell called, "The Wish."

The Wish- A ritual that can make any wish come true.

_Hm… I should use this spell later _Miyu thought.

It was bedtime when Miyu sneaked out to the kitchen to get the accessories needed for the spell—a candle, a comb and a mirror.

As soon as she got the accessories, she dashed to her room and started the ritual.

She lit up the candle

She stroked her hair with the brush once

She read and chanted some words from the spell book

She held the mirror and said her wish

"I wish Kanata would tell me his feelings for me, right here, right now."

Suddenly, she heard a knock from the door.

"It's me Kanata." Miyu quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Miyu… I…" Kanata started, while blushing.

"I love you." He blurted out.

"Kanata, I feel the same way!" Miyu replied and hugged him. They sealed the moment with a passionate kiss. Seconds after, they deepened the kiss and then broke apart for air.

"So this is what a spell book can do." Miyu smiled.

"Huh? There was no spell. I wanted to tell you how I really felt, right here, right now." Kanata replied as they kissed again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Hope you liked my 2****nd**** story (one shot) of Daa! Daa! Daa! R&R please and thank you! E-mail me for any suggestions!**


End file.
